Upon Flaming Wings
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: After coming home for good and being reverted back into her 13-year-old self, Kagome is given something by Souta that she had no idea existed and is introduced to the high-tech game of Angelic Layer. Will Kagome become interested in the game? And will her past come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Upon Flaming Wings_**

**_Summary: After coming home for good and being reverted back into her 13-year-old self, Kagome is given something by Souta that she had no idea existed and is introduced to the high-tech game of Angelic Layer. Will Kagome become interested in the game? And will her past come back to haunt her. _**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Ohjiro _**

**_Rating: T_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

After entering the department store, the sounds of people talking and walking around came to Souta ears before he made his way to the isle he remembered seeing. Finding the isle, he started browsing around the merchandise that had been the talk of all Japan.

In two days, his sister was having her 2nd thirteenth birthday. Yes, Kagome was celebrating her second thirteenth birthday.

From what Souta remembered, Kagome had come home from the Sengoku era looking only two to three years older than him. He was so shocked that he yelled out for his mother saying that Kagome was home and a demon shrunk her. In return, while his mother ran outside, Souta ended up with a bump on his head; courtesy of Kagome.

How she had explained it, the jewel had somehow reverted her body back into her early teens; she guessed it was a way for letting her start over in life. And physically she was still his older sister.

But since Kagome came home for good, she had been so bored and uninterested in what normal kids her age enjoyed. And although what he was about to buy her probably wouldn't be interesting to her, it was still worth a shot.

Angels have been a popular thing, and Souta thought it would be something Kaogme would be interested in. She was good at fighting and this game had to do all with that, and it was a way for her to make friends easily. She was starting at her new school soon, and this would give her a change to have something in common with the other students.

Looking around for where they stored them, Souta sighed, "Where are they."

"What'cha looking for?" a male voice sounded from behind him, making the boy jump slightly.

Turning around, Souta raised an eyebrow at the man who asked him the question.

The guy was tall with shaggy black hair that sticks up, eyes that looked like they could study everything, and he seemed kinda weird in Souta's opinion. The clothes he wore looked like he worked in a pharmacy… yet Souta doubted that it was his profession. Remembering the man's question, he answered, if a little warily, "Um… I'm looking for Angels." Feeling like that sounded wrong, he clarified, "Well… I'm really looking for the Angelic Layer dolls and stuff."

"eh, angels it is then...I know exactly were to find those." the man said, leading Souta to where he wanted to be.

"Do you know what you want?" He asked him, and Souta nodded, "This is a gift for my sister, I thought it would be perfect for her."

"hmm, you should probably get her some fabrics so she can make clothes for her angel." the man mumbled, giving him some fabrics.

Souta took them, and looked at it, "It doesn't have a price tag.."

The man grinned, "That is because that isn't sold anywhere it is made specially."

Souta's eyes widened, looking down at the fabric "But I can't take it for free..." But when he looked up again the man was gone.

Looking around, he muttered, "Where the heck did he go?" Shaking his head with a sigh, he looked at the fabrics he was given. A part of him felt that it wasn't right getting something like this for free… yet the other part of him was glad to pay a little less for more items. Giving another sigh, Souta looked to the shelves full of Angelic Layer materials before putting the free fabrics in his bag and getting what Kagome needed to create her angel.

Once he was done buying everything and having them gift wrapped, he made his way home to get ready for Kagome's birthday party.

Although… he kept feeling like he was being followed…

* * *

_**Yuki Note: It is back! WOOT! Finally! Hope everyone enjoys it. **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Upon Flaming Wings_**

**_Summary: After coming home for good and being reverted back into her 13-year-old self, Kagome is given something by Souta that she had no idea existed and is introduced to the high-tech game of Angelic Layer. Will Kagome become interested in the game? And will her past come back to haunt her. _**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Ohjiro _**

**_Rating: T_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_x-X-x_**

Soon after Souta had left the store, arms full with the materials for Angelic Layer gift wrapped, the man gave him the free fabrics; Icchan stealthily followed the young boy. Although gaining quite a few stares, he paid no attention to them. After hearing the kid say that he was getting an angel for his sister, Icchan got curious and wondered if the girl had potential.

Icchan managed to follow the boy to a local Tokyo shrine. Once he had seen the boy make it up the stairs, he continued to follow but slightly out of breath once he had made it to the top. Catching his breath, he heard the boy call out, "Né-chan, I'm back!"

Looking up, he saw the boy walk up to a young girl about his age with long black hair and wearing miko garbs. Both siblings looked to be about the same height and he would've mistaken them for twins if it wasn't for the girl's blue eyes that were deeper than her brothers and their hair was different from each other- the girl's was a deep raven color while her brother's was a dark chocolate brown.

"Welcome back, Souta. What's with the gifts? Is it a little something for Hitomi-chan?" The last question was said with a bit of mirth in Kagome's voice, making Souta blush slightly at the mention of his girlfriend.

Souta just shrugged the embarrassment off, knowing how much Kagome liked to tease him at times before he replied, "No, this is for you, Né-chan. Happy Birthday!"

Kagome gave him a confused look before asking, "It's my birthday today?"

"Né-chan! Don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday…" At Kagome's blush, Souta gave a sweatdrop at his sister's forgetfulness. Then again, she had been really busy the past couple of weeks, getting enrolled into Eriol Academy and picking up her duties as Shrine priestess to help Jí-chan out.

The younger Higurashi sighed before saying, "Well all of this is for you from me. I just hope that you like it when you open it."

"You must've really spent a lot of your allowance to get all of this… you really didn't have to go that far, Souta…"

"Hey, I wanted to. Besides, what I got you is a really popular here in Japan." Souta really hoped that his sister comes to like Angelic Layer. It would really help her meet new people and possibly make new friends. Not to mention she can really hone her strategic skills for fighting.

"And what is this really popular thing?" Kagome raised a brow while hoping it's not a video game.

Souta shook his head with a secretive smirk, "I'm not telling you. It'll just spoil the surprise." After adjusting his hold on the goods he bought, the younger Higurashi added with a grin, "Let me drop these off inside real quick before I help you out in finishing the sweeping of the shrine."

After watching her brother make his way to the house, Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly before turning to where the God tree was before calling out, "Come out! I know you're there!"

Seeing no one came out she glared at the direction where she sensed the person, but since she didn't feel any negative energy coming from him, she decided she would leave it be. If the person started to have bad energy she would have to take care of them.

She started to make her way inside, but before she went inside she heard Buyou and another cat... she things hissing at eachother...she shook her head, and entered the house.

Back at the Goshinboku, up in the high branches, Icchan was hissing and wincing from the scratching he kept getting from the cats. And when he kept trying to push them away, they would go so far as to try to bite and claw him more.

"Ow! Cut that out!" He kept saying, annoyed.

When Kagome entered the house the smell of her favorite dishes could be smelled, her mouth watered, it all smelled sooooo good. Taking of her shoes she entered further into the house, and to the Kitchen where she was her family sitting down, waiting for her, so they could all start dinner.

"Sorry it took me so long, I just needed to cheak up on something." She pulled her seat out and sat down at the table.

"So how was your day today Kagome, you went out with your friends today for your birthday right?" Kaa-loon, Kagome's mom asked.

Kagome nodded, taking a bit out of her dinner, "Hai, we went shopping, Yuka wanted to get me a new wardrobe...She bought a whole bunch of things for me...she insisted..." She shook her head, just thinking about it made her want to hide...Yuka was very scary when shopping.

Kagome's mother smiled, "That was nice of her. Well, after dinner, we'll start our own little family party with your favorite cake and you can open the presents we got for you."

The miko child couldn't help child-like excitement that filled her at the mention of being able to open more presents. It was one of the few things she like reliving after becoming a kid again.

Kagome put he chopsticks down, she had finished eating. She was excited to see what she had gotten from her family, and she couldn't wait for the cake...she had a sweet tooth. As she was about to start cleaning things up her mother stopped her.

"I'll do the dishes later, let's go to the family room, and we can start by opening your presents."

Souta couldn't help but grin at his sister's excited shaking form. He could see that his sister was really living a once in a lifetime chance in being able to relive her younger years… in a way. He only hoped that she liked the angelic layer stuff that he bought for her.

Kagome's grandfather grinned at his granddaughter's excitement, confident that she'll like his present now that she loves history and mythology… more than she did when she first turned thirteen.

Kun-loon wasn't bothered with her gift since she knew that it was something that her daughter had always wanted. Sometime ago, after Kagome told them what happened to make her twelve again, the older woman saw this as an opportunity to enroll her daughter into Eriol Academy, the school her daughter always wanted to go to when she was little.

The school uniform she received was gift wrapped as a surprised for Kagome being enrolled and starting within the week.

Kagome sat down on the end of the couch, she couldn't wait to start opening her presents, she kinda was starting to act the age she looked like.

"Ok, Kagome, why don't you open your grandfather's present first, then your brothers, then mine...and you also have some packages from friends you can open." Kagome's mother instructed her.

Kagome's Grandfather handed his granddaughter his present before Kagome started unwrapping her first present. After tearing the wrapping apart, Kagome furrowed her brows in curiosity before recognizing what it was. "Oh, my… Jí-chan this is… where did you get it?"

What her grandfather had given her was a rare and authentic antique scroll the held the secrets of the Dragon clan of the East! Kagome had always admired its value and the secrets each head of the clan had wrote in the scroll.

Jíchan puffed out his chest in pride before replying, "I had managed to find that in our storage shed when your mother and I were cleaning and organizing everything. Then I remembered you telling me that you saw the scroll five hundred years ago, and I thought that it would be a fantastic gift."

Kagome grinned, gently setting the scroll down on the low table before getting up to hug her grandfather, thanking him for the priceless gift. After sitting back down, she waited for her brother to give his presents to her.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Second Chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


End file.
